Lelouch's Baseball Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Prince Schneizel compete in a baseball game. The winner will get lots of money.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lampeouge and Prince Schneizel both wanted more money for their future plans. Emperor Charles only wanted give his most successful child the money so Lelouch and Schneizel decided to have a baseball game. The rule is that the winner of the baseball game would get the money. Lelouch was the leader of a baseball team that also had C. C., Kaname Ohgi, and Jeremiah Gottwald and Prince Schneizel was the leader of a team that also had Princess Cornelia, Guilford, and Lloyd Asplund.

Lelouch felt determined to win the baseball game. He said "It's super important that we don't lose this baseball game. I need you to work hard and try to win."

C. C. sarcastically replied "Oh drat. I was going to try to do poorly and lose the game. Now I have to change my plans."

Lelouch sighed and said "Your sarcasm doesn't help me ever."

C. C. sarcastically replied "I'm sorry. I hate offending you boss."

Kaname Ohgi asked "Have you played baseball several times?"

Lelouch said "Of course I've done that. I played it constantly in middle school. I did extremely bad and got kicked off the team dozens of times."

Jeremiah Gottwald replied "Don't worry my prince. We'll win!"

Lelouch said "I haven't been a prince for years."

Jeremiah replied "What a honor."

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel was talking to his team. Schneizel said "Don't worry about winning. Have a nice and relaxing game."

Princess Cornelia asked "Don't you really want to win all of the money though?"

Schneizel said "I don't actually need that much money. I'm a rich prince. I agreed to this silly baseball game to troll Lelouch."

Guilford replied "That's good."

Lloyd said "I love trolling, but not as much as pudding."

Cornelia replied "Stay quiet Earl of Pudding."

A few minutes later the baseball game started. Lelouch danced to the starting area. He had a baseball bat and he thought that he would easily hit the baseball. Lelouch said "I'm going to hit it faster than any baseball player ever has." The crowd didn't believe Lelouch.

Schneizel said "I'm going to throw the baseball Lelouch. Since you don't the rules to anything I should tell you that you're supposed to hit the baseball with that bat."

Lelouch proudly said "I already knew that. I'm the best at playing games."

Schenizel replied "Yeah right. I've won every chess game we've played you ego filled liar." Schneizel threw the ball.

Lelouch proudly said "I'm going to hit the ball so fast." Instead of hitting the ball Lelouch accidentally threw his baseball bat into a crowd member's popcorn bag. The crowd member broke the baseball bat in half.

After Lelouch got a second baseball bat he said "I'm going to actually hit the baseball super fast this time." Lelouch accidentally hit the water boy. The water boy passed out and accidentally dropped several gallons of water at the crowd.

Lelouch got one last chance to hit the baseball. He said "I'm finally going to prove to these people how awesome I am at playing baseball." He tried to hit the baseball, but he got distracted by an ad for napkins. He stared at the ad for so long that he missed his chance to hit the baseball.

Lelouch was very upset that he did such a bad job. He said "I suck."

C. C. replied "You do suck at being careful, but you don't suck in general."

Lelouch smiled and said "I think that I would be a great general." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Jeremiah said "It's your turn to hit the baseball Mr. Ohgi. Don't let the boss down."

Kaname Ohgi replied "Well I'll try pretty hard to do a decent job."

Lelouch said "Um I guess that's a okay version of having the spirit."

Kaname Ohgi walked up to the starting area. Schneizel had very little doubt that Ohgi would do a pretty bad job at playing baseball. Schneizel said "Follow in Lelouch's legacy of poor baseball skills. It's a rather easy legacy to live up to."

Ohgi said "I played baseball last year so I know how to play it well." Schneizel threw the ball. Ohgi tried to hit the baseball, but he accidentally tripped to the ground.

Lelouch said "Ohgi's living up to my legacy, but that's not a good thing this time."

Schneizel threw the baseball again. This time Ohgi hit the baseball. Lelouch was surprised and happy. Ohgi tried to run to the next plate, but he got some sand in his shoes. Ohgi took off his shoes and started cleaning them. He said "There's enough sand in my shoes to make a sandwich."

Lloyd ran up to Ohgi and tagged him. Lloyd said "Tagging you gets you out of the game."

Ohgi replied "I failed."

Lloyd said "It's a honor if you you're a glass half empty type of person."

Lelouch was a little mad at Ohgi. Lelouch said "I trusted you like a son. I gave you a job."

Ohgi replied "Actually I'm older than you."

Lelouch said "Well you act younger than me."

C. C. replied "Yeah right. Do you know how immature you really are?"

Lelouch asked "Do you know how wrong you are when you claim I'm immature?" Lelouch started drinking a bottle of toilet water, eating a bag of dirt, and prancing around the field.

Jeremiah said "It's my turn to play baseball. I'll do a good job for you boss. I'll show my loyalty." Jeremiah ate a box of oranges and ran to the starting area.

Schneizel said "You look quite confident, but you really shouldn't be. Your teammates have done a terrible job at playing this game. I have complete confidence that you'll fail at this game."

Jeremiah replied "Your words lack the loyalty of mine. Prepare to be beaten you nasty prince." Schneizel threw the baseball. Instead of hitting it Jeremiah broke the baseball apart.

Shneizel said "That's a impressive way of failing to play the game accurately. Why did you do that?"

Jeremiah replied "Instead if a simple hit I went to the special way of taking care of things by destroying the baseball. My team deserves extra credit points for that."

Princess Cornelia said "For destroying the baseball you're banned from playing the rest of the game."

Jeremiah walked up to Lelouch and said "I'm truly sorry for failing you boss. I tried to get you extra credit, but my plan failed."

Lelouch said "You're the only player that's left C. C. You need to save this game."

C. C. asked "Why should I help you after you barely put any effort into this game?"

Lelouch said "Because I'm super cool and handsome."

C. C. sighed and replied "Okay then." C. C. walked onto the starting area.

Schneizel said "Trying to win any points at this point is a pointless thing to do."

Lelouch replied "A trio of points."

Schneizel said "Three out of the four members of Lelouch's baseball team bombed hard at playing the game accurately. They've officially already lost. There's no way to get enough points now."

C. C. responded "Despite that heroes like Lelouch don't give up. I'll keep on fighting, until the game is actually over."

Lelouch said "Nah. Schneizel is right about us not being able to get the points that we need to win the baseball game. I quit the baseball game."

Schneizel replied "I admit this is the most charmingly amusing baseball game that I've ever played. Watching you fail that hard was a treat."

Emperor Charles walked up to Lelouch and Prince Schneizel. Emperor Charles said "The results turned out to be pretty similar to my predications. However I was expecting Lelouch to have the dignity to at least get a few points. Lelouch I always mock you for failing at everything in life, but you're always consistent at failing harder than anybody would ever predict. I'm proud of what a loser you are Lelouch." Emperor Charles handed the money to Prince Schneizel.

Lelouch was a little sad. He said "I'm apparently fantastic at being a loser."

C. C. replied "You may lie and accidentally break things more often than anybody, but you're special Lelouch. You've accomplished things that nobody's ever done before. You're a flawed hero, not a loser."

Lelouch said "Thank you." Lelouch was in a better mood than earlier so he danced around the field again.

The water boy hired some gentlemen to deliver more water to the stadium since Lelouch accidentally ruined the water earlier. While dancing Lelouch accidentally crash landed into the buckets of water. Dozens of water buckets crash landed on various people. Lelouch wanted to avoid getting punished by the angry people so he walked away.


End file.
